


A Taste For The Cherry

by orphan_account



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, French Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After tutoring Audrey's brother one night, Laura teaches Audrey a few things too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste For The Cherry

Laura's lips are still red from the cherries when she asks.

"You've never really kissed anyone?"

Audrey blushes, knowing full well that Laura has kissed a lot of people. And more. That doesn't bother her, but she feels a bit embarrassed at her own inexperience. Sometimes being around Laura makes her feel strangely inadequate, Laura is wild and she wishes she were as wild as she seems to be. But she feels drawn to Laura, a pull she can't resist and she doesn't understand why. She suspects Laura's life isn't as great as everyone thinks it is, and she likes to think that the time they spend to together after Laura tutors her brother is good for both of them. Because when they're together, it feels like they're the only two people in Twin Peaks. Maybe even the world.

Still, they're not friends. Not really. She's not sure what they are. But she likes it.

Tonight has Audrey feeling warm and floaty for reasons that she can't fully grasp. She doesn't quite know how they ended up sitting on her bed, a bowl of ripe cherries between them. Somehow laura has teaching her how to tie the stem with her tongue, which only good kissers can do. Or so says Laura. after an hour or so, Audrey has the trick down and she's afraid Laura will go home. Instead, Laura pushes the bowl aside after grabbing the cast cherry and eating it slowly, moaning softly as she licks her lips. Audrey feels her face heat up when Laura licks her lips and leans back, on the bed. It almost looks as if she had been kissing someone.

Suddenly Laura pulls Audrey down to lay next to her.

"Well?' Laura asks in a hushed tone. "Fess up. Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"No. Well, not like that..."

"Really? A girl like you..." she could have sworn that Laura was looking at her breasts, but she tries not to flatter herself. Then Laura looks at her almost sadly. "Well, you're missing out."

Audrey's curiosity gets the best of her. "What does it feel like?"

Laura's smile is catlike at that. She bites her lip and turns so she's laying on her side looking at Audrey when she answers. Audrey almost thinks she's gonna kiss her, but she doesn't. She tries not to feel disappointed.

The blonde whispers as if it's a secret. "It's hard to describe, but it's amazing. The feeling of someone's tongue in your mouth, and everything is hazy and nothing else matters. And when they touch you..." Laura throws her head back and moans. Audrey has been trying to hide her attraction, her arousal, all night - but at that she feels her panties grow damp as wetness seeps out her. Laura's words causing an aching throb between her legs. She tries to control her breathing and closes her legs tightly to try to ease the ache.

However, her body's reaction doesn't go unnoticed by Laura, who looks her over and giggles.

"I could just show you, you know," Laura leans down and whispers huskily in her ear. Audrey swallows thickly. She gasps when Laura nibbles on her ear before continuing. "It's just us here."

Her heart is beating out her chest. She's trembling. She can't pretend. She says yes. Please. Anything. _Anything._

"Open your mouth," Laura says.

And then she tastes cherries.

Her toes curl as Laura's tongue slides into her mouth. Laura swallows the moan that escapes her mouth. They kiss like that for what feels like hours. Laura runs her tongue over the roof of Audrey's mouth, the back of her teeth. She bites Audrey's lip and sucks at them, leaving them red and swollen. Audrey kisses her back as best as she can as Laura hold her hands above her head, totally in control. All she can do is lay back and pant as Laura moves her lips to her neck, pressing wet kisses there.

And oh God, she's so wet. Her panties are soaked. She wonders if Laura is wet too. But she can't focus on that too long as Laura's hot mouth keeps moving south. Her mouth is on the brunette's collarbone when she lets go of one of Audrey's hands to trace at her right nipple, hard and aching for touch even beneath her shirt and bra. Laura pinches it between her thumb and index finger, eliciting a whimper from Audrey. 

"Anything?" Laura asks again.

"Yes, yes. Anything. Please." Audrey replies. Breathless. Needy.

Then both her hands are free, and her shirt is being ripped open, the buttons scattering to the floor. Her bra is roughly pushed down and Laura cups Audrey's full breasts in her hands, massaging them and kneading at the flesh while kissing her breast bone. Audrey throws her head back and gasps. She writhes and pants as Laura's tongue circles around a puffy nipple. Her mouth grows hungrier on Audrey's flesh, sucking a nipple into her mouth and sucking before switching to her other breast and doing the same. Any shame Audrey might have had is gone as pure hot blooded desire runs through her body. Needing some kind of friction she shifts on the bed and wantonly rubs her pussy against Laura's thigh. She bites her lip at the relief.

It doesn't last though. Laura moves suddenly, her mouth leaving Audrey's breasts with a soft _pop_  sound and moving to kiss down her stomach. Audrey sits up and shrugs off her ruined shirt. She shudders as she looks down at Laura, her blonde hair covering most of her face. Audrey's eyes travel to Laura's back and ass, and she thinks how badly she wishes she could touch her. Hold that firm ass in her hands and taste her as she rides her face. The thought alone causes her to moan.

Laura moves farther down and shoves Audrey's plaid skirt up to her hips, her eyes are hungry as she licks her lips before impatiently ripping off Audrey's flimsy panty hose and kissing up her thighs. She pauses as she gets to the top, sucking a hickey there and locking eyes with Audrey. Gathering her courage she runs her hand through Laura's soft hair and pushes her hips forward. A smirk and Laura moves down and licks a long stripe over Audrey's sopping cunt.

"Tsk, tsk. Bad girl," Laura purrs when she takes in how soaked through the cloth is. Her tongue darts out and laves at the spot where most of the moisture has accumulated over Audrey's clit with the tip of her tongue. Her head is tilted to the side so she can look up at Audrey - and so Audrey can see her tongue. She's watching her reaction. Audrey sobs and her hips buck. The pleasure is driving her mad and she can barely keep her eyes focused. It's almost embarrassing, how wet she is. How much she wants this, wants Laura.

"These panties are _ruined_." and with that, she grabs them and shoves them down and throws them on the floor. Making no further stops on the way Laura's mouth goes straight back to Audrey's pussy. She licks her up and down, top to bottom, three times. She licks around her cunt for a minute, dipping her tongue into her hole and moving licking over her vulva. Moaning at the taste and then zeroing in on Audrey's swollen clit. She wraps her lips around the nub and suckles gently as Audrey leans backwards, unable to hold herself up any longer. Audrey moans softly and spreads her legs wider when Laura starts licking at her like a kitten. She's never felt anything so wonderful. Her body is vibrating in desire and pleasure. She feels sexy and wanted, truly, as this beautiful blonde girl makes love to her with her skilled tongue. Her left hand moves to clutch at the pillow her head is resting on as she feels Laura hum against her. A delicious shiver runs through her body as she feels hands moving over her hips and her sides until they cup her tits. She arches her back and lets Laura touch her.

Forcing her eyes open she looks down at laura between her legs. The sight takes her breath away, a choked gasp escaping her throat. Laura's lips are glistening with Audrey's wetness, her tongue spreading it around as she massages Audrey's clit with her tongue. The hands on her breasts move down to her thighs and hold them up as she presses her tongue firmly on the throbbing bundle of nerves and shakes her head. Audrey cries out sharply as she feels a yummy pressure starting to build in her puss. Laura takes notices and keeps at it. Without even noticing she's doing so Audrey starts grinding into Laura's mouth, feeling herself being pulled tighter and tighter until she thinks she just might snap. And she can't catch her breath. A sudden increase in pressure on her clit has her pressing her hips closer to Laura.

"Yes, yes, yes," Audrey whimpers as her orgasm approaches. She's biting her lip so hard she tastes blood. Laura is licking at her firm and fast, clearly making an effort to make her _come_. And she's almost there, she's so close.

"Close," she moans.

Laura's hands move up under her ass and press her even closer as Audrey fucks her face desperately, and her hips lose any rhythm they might have had before. She sobs and presses her hands to the back of Laura's head, holding her there. Laura's groans against her pussy, the sound vibrating against her clit.

And that does it. 

Oh, god. She's gonna come.

A gush of wetness squirts out of her and a sharp cry fills the room as her orgasm hits her like a tidal wave. Audrey's body stiffens as her climax takes her over completely, her face creased in pleasure. Her eyes roll back as Laura licks her through the waves of bliss. It seems to go on forever, but at the same time, it's over too fast.

She shaking as Laura sits up and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She feels boneless Sleepy. But she wants laura to feel good too.

"I want to make you feel good too," she says when she finally catches her breath.

Laura looks a bit surprised for a moment and then giggles. She lays back down next to her. For a second Audrey doesn't know what to do. If Laura even wants to be touched. But then she's lifting her hips off the mattress, pushing her own skirt up and then taking off her panties and throwing them down next to Audrey's on the floor.

Laura spreads her legs and moans as she runs a hand over her own cunt. It's puffy and pink and perfect. 

"Give me a hand?"

Suddenly Audrey feels her nerves again. She's never touched a woman. She's never touched anyone other than herself. But then she remembers how she makes herself come when she's lonely. Maybe Laura would like it too. she pushes her nerves aside and moves up to kiss Laura the way she taught her. With a trembling hand, she slides her fingers into Laura's pussy and gasps at how wet she is. Laura moves the hand she was touching herself with and presses her finger to Audrey's lips. Audrey hesitates for a moment before sucking them into her mouth. She's surprised at how much she likes the taste. Tangy and sweet. Her eyes close as she licks them clean with a moan. Two fingers find Laura's clit and press down. She revels in the way Laura hips buck against her hand.

She releases a shaky breath when Laura removes her fingers from her mouth and moves it under her shirt to rub and pinch at her nipple. Her head is thrown back and Audrey leans down and presses sloppy kisses to the side of Laura's exposed neck while gently brushing her fingers up and down over her wetness, just gently caressing her clit with every teasing stroke. Laura starts to tremble at the teasing touch, and Audrey feels pride in her chest knowing she's making her feel good.

"Don't tease... make me come, Audrey."

Audrey groans into her neck at that and begins to rub her pussy hard and fast with her middle and ring finger in a tight circle over laura's throbbing clit, feeling it twitch under her touch. Her fingers are coated in Laura's juices - and if it weren't for the fact that Laura's pussy is grinding against her hand, she'd stop for another taste. But laura is too close for that. Laura pulls her head up for a sloppy kiss with absolutely no finesse. 

"P-put your fingers inside of me," Laura asks, pants, begs. "Yes. Oh. God. Just like that."

Audrey's fingers steadily move in and out of her cunt as she kisses at Laura's jaw. Then she curves them upwards and presses the heel of her palm against Laura's clit. Judging by the way Laura cries out sharply and her back arches, she likes it.

"Don't stop," Laura whimpers.

Audrey wouldn't dream of it. She could do this forever, she thinks. She keeps up her pace with her fingers curved to reach Laura's G-Spot as she grinds against Audrey's hand frantically chasing her release. Her blonde hair is fanned beneath her as her hips writhe at Audrey's touch. Audrey's drenched fingers pump in and out of her cunt with gentle force. The steady movement causes Laura's breasts to bounce rythmically. It's a gorgeous sight and the older girl is mesmerised. Unable to help herself, Audrey bends her head down and sucks at Laura's rock hard nipple through the fabric and swirling her tongue over the pebbled flesh. 

"Oh god. I'm gonna c-come," Laura sobs helplessly when Audrey gently tugs at the nipple with her teeth. She shakes apart violently as her back arches off the mattress. Audrey holds her as her orgasm rips through her, rendering her speechless at how powerful it is.

When it's over Laura lays her head on Audrey's chest. She thought it might be awkward but it's not. It's warm and safe.

"You're so different."

Audrey doesn't understand.

"Different from what?"

Laura sighs and kisses her breastbone, "Everyone."

Audrey doesn't understand, but she holds her closer.

It feels a lot like peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Laura is a lesbian. Audrey is bi. They loved each other tbh. James and Bobby are irrelevant. Also, I marked this underage because Laura is 17 here while Audrey is 18. I imagine this takes place about a month of two before the pilot. Kudos if you enjoyed, please! Also, no heavy crit, because I'm still getting my footing in fanfic and it'll kill my confidence lmao. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
